Resident Evil The Untold Story
by AgentFalina
Summary: An Untold Story of Resident Evil...
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil - The Untold Story

Authors Note: I came up with this story, Because I roleplay alot of Resident evil, Thought it would be good to make a untold story, Most of my characters are made up, Not original, So it should be interesting.

Disclaimers: This is my story and mine alone, And any Characters I include are my own and I have permission from my friends to use theres...

Lets get ready for the Adventure of Horror and Dispair...

Chapter 1 Quite evening at Home

My name is Falina Summers, Im about to tell you a story of what I experienced in a City that was and used to be. It was a quite evening at home, I was watching TV while my boyfriend was at work, I didn't realize that it was getting dark outside till the TV station went out, I then got up to call my Boyfriend.

"Hi you've reached Carter's Cell Phone, Im not available so leave a message..." "Hey Carter it's just me calling to see why you're not home yet, be careful call me back, Love you."

I walked back into the Den to watch the TV when a special report came on, "This a special report live from Raccoon City...Hi Im Lisa from Channel 4 news, Im here infront of the Raccoon City Hospital, Where there are hundreds trying to get inside, to escape from the madness...Shhh...Yet we do not at this moment know what is causing it. The officials recommend that no one leaves there house's, Lock the doors and windows, Do not panic...This is Lisa with channel 4 news...And this has been a Special News Report Live From Raccoon City."

I was devastated, I had no idea what to do, I turned the TV off and ran into my room, and grabbed the Glock 20's I had hide under the bed, for God knows how long, and got my Keys and I was out the door.

When I had got in my car, I headed towards the Raccoon City Hotline Center, While I was driving these strange people, were crawling on my car looked as if they were infected with rabies, I pushed the Gas to the floor slinging the bodies off the car, as I arrived at The Hotline Center I knew it would be hard to get inside without guns so I loaded them and attached them to my belt.

I looked around, But I didn't see his car, I ran inside and screamed his name. "Carter! What the hell is going on? Where are you?" I didn't get any Response so I ran back outside seeing two of those humans like people. "Stop, Don't come any closer!" I yelled now aiming my Guns at there chest...They didn't stop I couldn't take any chances, So I shot Three times at the both of them, They were still coming at me.

I fired twice at there heads, Blowing blood all over the ground, Brain's everywhere, It was sick I never thought I could have killed anything, but these things wouldn't stop coming at me. I ran to the car and headed to the Rpd, In hope of finding Carter He had a CB radio in his car Maybe I could send a transmission to him.

Along the way I seen a young boy, On the side of the road He looked fine, But what I have seen tonight I need not take any chances, I thought for a moment before takeing action, So I stoped the car and jumped out, and walked up to the boy. "Hello young man, Whats your name"  
He did'nt answer he hide his face between his knees, I feared for a moment that he was whatever those beings I've seen tonight was, But then he said. "My name is Nevon, Please don't kill me." He said while lifting his head up, I could see that he had been crying.

"Well Nevon, Im Falina Nice to meet you, Why are you crying"  
"They killed my mom"  
"Who killed her"  
"They did those things behind you." The boy pointed at 4 of those Dead looking beings.

I told him to stay down as I turned around reloading my guns, I aimed for there head because I seen that's what effects them the most, I shot the first one with no problem, Then my gun jammed. What was I going to do? What could I do? I grabbed the boy and took off running up the streets, toward the police department...

We arrived at the Police Department, We ran to the doors and went inside locking the door's behind us, A man jumped out infront of us and said.  
"Stop, Your not one of those are you?" The man said "No, My name is Falina Summers and this is Nevon"  
"Oh, There for a minute I thought you two were one of those things outside, My name is Griffin Lancer, Nice to meet you"  
"Why don't you two come in here where it's safe"  
"Sir, we need to use the Radio, My Boyfriend is out there some where and I need to find him"  
"Sure come this way."

We followed Griffin into the Dispatchers office, and sat down infront of the radio.

"Just press this button and Talk." Griffin told Falina "Carter hunny this is Falina where are you?" Nothing but static and a weak transmission coming through, Sounded like Carter.  
"Carter can you hear me, Where are you"  
The Radio went dead, After us hearing a loud crash on the roof, Griffin ran up on the roof to find out what it was, Meanwhile I looked for some guns.

Griffin came back down to the offices, "Falina, Im sorry but the Radio tower is out"  
"Damn it...I know what we can do, do you have a cell phone Mr. Lancer"  
"Yeah, Hold on let me get it from my office."

Griffin went to get his phone from his Office.  
"And grab a phone book while you're at it." Falina Told Griffin.  
Nevon looked up at Falina and said.

"Hey Miss, Whats going to happen to us next"  
"I don't know Nevon, I guess we are going to find Carter and see if we can get out of here."

Griffin returned with the Cell phone and Phone book, He handed both to Falina, She looked in the Phone book for, "Raccoon City Therapy Training" She found it, She dialed the number and It rang for a moment before a lady answered saying. "Hello Thanks for calling Raccoon City Therapy Training, My names Tina, How may I help you"  
"Uh yes, this is Falina Summers, Im looking for Carter Storm"  
"Hold please"  
Falina waited for a moment, Hoping Carter would be there, and she would soon talk to him.  
"Hello this is Carter Storm"  
"Hey baby what are you doing there"  
"Hey Falina, Im getting more Training, I tryed calling the house, You did'nt answer"  
"I know Hun, Im at the Police Department, Have you seen Whats going on outside"  
"Yes, Im helping people here, Ill be over as soon as I can, Just wait there"  
"Ok I'll wait as long as I can, Just hurry."

She turned the phone off, And lit another cigarette, and looked at Nevon and Griffin.

"He said he will be over as soon as he can, So I guess we wait it out, Do you have any guns Mr. Lancer"  
"Yeah there in the back, I will go get them, Wait here and keep an eye on the door." Griffin said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Streets of Raccoon City

We waited for almost 3 hours, While those creatures outside beat and clawed at the doors; Carter did not show up, So we decided to go looking for him.

"Ok we got the guns and Ill get a uniform for you Falina"  
"Yeah that would be good; I didn't...well couldn't bring any clothes."

Griffin brought me a uniform. I went to the back room and changed, and came back out.

"Ok so what way are we going, Front or Back door?" Falina asked "I say we go around the back to the front jump in the car and take off"  
"Sounds good to me are you ready Nevon"  
"Im scared...Miss I don't want to go back out"  
Griffin looked at Nevon.  
"But we have to, Here take these put them on and your invisible and they can't see you." Griffin handed Nevon a Pair of dark Sunglasses.  
"Really?" Nevon said in an excited tone.  
"Yes, Now stick close everyone"  
I took Nevon's hand and we followed Griffin to the back door, He counted to 5 and we ran outside.  
"Falina get in the car, I've got your back."

So I ran to the car and Grabbed Nevon pulling him inside with me, and closing the door back... Griffin still shooting the Creatures, I beeped the horn.  
"Hold your damn horse's... Im coming!" Griffin yelled.

Griffin got in the drivers side, as he turned the ignition the car started and Griffin Pushed the pedal to the floor, as the car went Backwards fast, Hitting Zombie after Zombie, He stoped the car in a 180, and Pulled the Gearshift into Over-drive, and we headed to the Raccoon city Therapy Training Center.  
When we arrived at the Raccoon City Therapy Training Center, Griffin told me to stay in the car, Well me not being a good listener I waited for him to go in and I grabbed Nevon and jumped out the car pulling my Glock 20's out firing at the zombies they were coming at us left and right, We finally got up to the door, I kicked on the doors while screaming "let me in!", Someone opened the door and as they did Nevon and Myself ran through the doorway, The person shut the door back quick. Griffin turned towards me and said.

"What the hell are you doing Falina? I told you to wait in the car"  
"Just shut up Mr. Lancer, Im a grown women, Where is Carter Storm?" He was just coming out the Back Office with a Patient; I walked over to Carter. "Why didn't you meet us at the Police Department?" I asked him.  
"Well it's been busy around here, and those things were all around my car"  
"Well I'm here so it doesn't matter."

He told the boy to have a seat over on the sofa, From the looks the boy was about 16 or 17...Carter turned around and wanted to talk to me in private so we went to his Office.

"So Falina, Who is the boy with you"  
"Oh, That's Nevon, I found him on the side of the road, He said those things killed his Mother, So I brought him with me"  
"I see, That teenager I brought out of my office, He woke up in the hospital, Said he didn't know how he got there or what he was doing there, So I need to take care of him, at least till we find out more."

"But Carter...Shouldn't we find his parents"  
"Now Falina what do you think the chances of his parent being alive are"  
"Well 9 times out of 10 there dead"  
"Right so we should take care of him, Just for now His name is Rion Dyer and he's 17 years old"  
"Ok so we will take care of Nevon and Rion, but we have to protect them from those damn things out there"  
"We will, Now let's go out into the lobby and have a talk with him and Nevon."

So we went out into the lobby and I called Nevon over to my side, and we sat down beside Rion, I looked over at Rion.  
"Hi Rion... My name is Falina, Carter tells me you woke up in the Hospital and You say that you don't know how you got there, Is that true?"

"Yes Miss, I woke up in the Hospital, I don't know how I got there, and when I walked outside there were these Things all around me, So I ran here."

"Ok, so you and Nevon are going to come with Carter Griffin and me."

I stood up and walked over to Griffin...

"So Mr. Lancer how may I ask are we getting out of here"  
"Uh, well I think we should go the way we came, I will cover you and the others"  
"Ok sounds like a plan to me."

I turned to Carter, Nevon and Rion and said.

"Alright we are going out the Front and straight to the Police car. Got that"  
"Yes, Ma'am."

So the five of us ran out the front door as the Zombie's crowded the streets, We ran to the car as Griffin was shooting the zombies that were around us. Finally we got in the car and Griffin started it up. From there we were bound to the streets of Raccoon City. We headed for the Raven's Gate Bridge... 


End file.
